Hyperion
Terran Confederacy (?—2490) Rebellion of Korhal (2490—2491) Sons of Korhal (2491—2500) Raynor's Raiders (2500—) |job=*Battleship *Command Ship |command=*Pollock Rimes (?—2490) *Arcturus Mengsk (2491—2500) *General Edmund Duke (2500) *Jim Raynor (2500—) *Matt Horner (?—) |crew=*Kachinsky *Aaren Ruth *Rory Swann |concattop= }} The Hyperion is a ''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser, currently commanded by Jim Raynor. It has a long and checkered history. History Early Service The Hyperion was originally a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser which crash-landed on a fiery planet near Umojan Protectorate territory, courtesy of a navigation error, well out of range of Confederate hailing frequencies. It was originally commanded by Pollock Rimes. However, Umojan forces secured the crash site, removed its tracking beacon and pronounced the crew dead, though in reality giving them better pay and shorter hours in exchange for their silence. The Confederacy was angered at the loss of one of its ships, but without proof of the Protectorate's subversion, was unwilling to start another war so soon after the end of the Guild Wars. Over the next year, the battlecruiser was upgraded and modified slowly and methodically.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). In 2491 it became part of Arcturus Mengsk's Rebellion of Korhal – Mengsk had allied with the Umojan Protectorate and was currently located at Umoja. When the Confederacy destroyed Korhal IV with nuclear missiles, Mengsk renamed his organization the Sons of Korhal and Mengsk renamed the vessel the Hyperion and made it the flagship of his very small fleet. The Sons of Korhal The Hyperion became the mobile headquarters of the Sons of Korhal. It took part in several missions against the Confederacy, including one which resulted in the capture of ghost Sarah Kerrigan. During one mission, an officer was assaulted by a mole and a communication was broadcast to the nearby battlecruiser the Norad II, commanded by Edmund Duke. The Norad II blocked the Hyperion’s path, preventing it from escaping into warp space, then sent a boarding party. They were interested in arresting Mengsk as a terrorist and recapturing Kerrigan. The Hyperion could not fight back effectively due to the lack of weapons on its sides, but the Norad II was similarly hampered. Mengsk used that to his advantage, using a surprising attack form against the Norad II’''s flank, while Kerrigan and other soldiers dealt with the boarders. The ''Norad II was too heavily damaged to continue the assault, enabling the Hyperion to escape. The Hyperion maintained its status as the mobile headquarters of the Sons of Korhal during the war against the Confederacy.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Despite its mobile nature, the ship genuinely felt like home for Mengsk.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Second Transfer of Command During the Sons of Korhal attack on Tarsonis, Mengsk betrayed his second-in-command Sarah Kerrigan, abandoning her to the zerg. Captain Jim Raynor defected with approximately 400 soldiers as a result. The new force called itself the Raynor's Raiders. Desperately needing transport, the group headed to the Dylarian Shipyards of Dylar IV.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Mengsk dispatched General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to stop Raynor, but Duke's forces were lured into the confined spaces of the shipyards, where the Hyperion was captured by a crane. Raynor's forces swarmed aboard, hijacking the Hyperion and several other ships. Raynor appointed Lieutenant Matt Horner as pilot of the Hyperion. Horner would eventually become the captain.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-02-04. Matt Horner (biography). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-04. Alliance with the Protoss Several weeks later, Raynor led the Hyperion and the small fleet to the world of Char, following the psychic screams of Sarah Kerrigan, who had been transported there by the zerg. Using shuttles, a number of troops, personally led by Raynor, descended to the surface, leaving Horner in charge of the Hyperion. The forces battled their way to Kerrigan, only to find she had already been infested, transformed into the Queen of Blades. She let the Raiders go, but initiated a covert assault on it and other ships in orbit over Char. Protoss forces commanded by Executor Tassadar arrived, and seeing terran vessels being taken over by the zerg, began destroying them. Horner was forced to execute a blind jump into warp space. While the Hyperion was away, Raynor's Raiders struck an alliance with Tassadar and the Dark Templar leader, Zeratul. The Raiders believed they were stranded on Char, but later discovered that the protoss had been hiding their ships. Meanwhile the Hyperion returned to Char, late due to errors caused by the rapid jump. The Hyperion made its way to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur (in English). 1998. Raynor commanded the battlecruiser, helping to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave in return for the earlier assistance,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. and participating in the final battle against the Overmind.'StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the Brood War, the Hyperion, accompanied by a protoss fleet, rescued Arcturus Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate invasion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Later, the Hyperion spend some time on Shakuras, where Raynor was again contacted by Kerrigan.1999-11-19. Rock Garden. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11.2000-04-14. Mystique StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-26.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Second Great War [[image:HyperionEscapesMarSara.Jpg|thumb|right|200px|The Hyperion escapes Mar Sara]] At the end of the Brood War, Hyperion, still under the command of Jim Raynor, was the command ship and home base of Raynor's Raiders.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. The Hyperion saved Raynor and Tychus Findlay from zerg mutalisks on Mar Sara and made a safe jump to warp from the surface.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Interior The interior of the Hyperion is well-decorated with paintings and soft lighting, with wide corridors. However, the ship's interior is not as defensible as many other battlecruiser designs, featuring numerous wide open stairways and hallways with no doors, allowing any boarded enemy free reign over a good portion of the ship. Known locations include the following: Armory The armory of the Hyperion is the favored hangout of engineer Rory Swann. It also contains a simulator to test new units and a construction crane.2007-08-12. Official Features Summary. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-17. Bridge The bridge of the Hyperion is where mission briefings take place. Matt Horner is usually stationed here. Despite the formalities, the bridge is regarded as "cozy", especially when compared to the more sparse bridges of other battlecruisers such as the Norad II.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. The viewscreen provides a view of the surrounding space.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Cantina The ship houses an on-board cantina, where Jim Raynor has been known to drink. Graven HillZero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. and Gabriel Tosh can also be found here. Its features include a TV and after the ship's escape from Mar Sara, a jukebox salvaged from Joeyray's Bar. The game Lost Viking can be played here as well.Michael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. Crew Compartments A series of crew compartments exist on the ship, seemingly one compartment per member. They are listed by number. Cargo Bay Featuring a wide area, the cargo bay was, and possibly still is, used for mission briefings. Commander's Quarters The commander's quarters are reserved for the Hyperion s captain, as with any other capital ship. To suit Arcturus Mengsk's tastes, the Hyperion s commander's quarters were installed with marble sinktops, porcelain tiles, faucets and fixtures, not to mention access to proper water as opposed to relying on a sonic cleanser. When Jim Raynor became the ship's captain, the Raiders insisted that he take the quarters for himself, despite his objections. He considered having the room made more spartan, but knowing that it would take too long, resolved to put up with the comforts and try to concentrate on other things. Mess Hall The mess hall is where the ship's crew takes its meals. Research Lab One This research lab is used for scientific study, including the study of alien lifeforms. Once the domain of Helek Branamoor, Doctor Egon Stetmann and Ariel HansonMichael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. can now be found here.1ThorsHammer. 09/08/17. StarCraft II Mission Guide Preview. StarCraftWire.net. Last accessed: 09/08/18. Devices such as an incubator and stasis tubes[http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/starcraft/images/7/72/HyperionLab.Jpg Hyperion's lab]. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-02-14 can be found here. Sick Ward The sick ward is where sick and injured crew members are treated. A climate controlled containment cell that can be supplied with oxygen when necessary is featured for patients suffering from contagious viral infections. It has transparent walls. Game Unit StarCraft |role= |useguns=*ATS Laser Batteries *ATA Laser Batteries *Yamato Cannon |usearmor=*Terran Ship Plating |hp=850 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size=Large |armortype= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=*30 (+3 per upgrade) (ATS) *260 (Yamato) |airattack=*30 (+3 per upgrade) (ATS) *260 (Yamato) |cooldown=22 |armor=4 |speed= |range=*6 (ATS/ATA) *10 (Yamato) |sight=11 |detect= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} Compared to the typical battlecruiser, the Hyperion has a higher health point total (850 hit points) and a slightly more powerful attack. It is equipped with a Yamato Cannon. Compared to the Norad II, the Hyperion is defensively superior due to its higher health points while the Norad II has only 700 though has a much weaker attack, inflicting 30 damage while its counterpart does 50 damage per attack. Its unit portrait is Jim Raynor albeit with a higher radio-pitched voice compared to his marine and vulture unit portrait It has a better cooldown than a typical battlecruiser, according to testing and programs such as DatEdit. StarCraft II |role=Command ship |useguns=*Laser batteries *Yamato cannon |usearmor= |hp= |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor= |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} Hyperion appears in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty as a special armed with the Yamato Cannon. Despite being a Behemoth-class battlecruiser, it uses the unit render of a Minotaur- or Hercules-class battlecruiser.StarCraftLegacy. 09/08/12. (HD) StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty Single Player Gameplay Demo. Youtube.com Last Accessed: 09/08/18. At least some parts of the ship's interior will be used in the campaign.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Trivia Hyperion was one of the Titans from Greek mythology. References Confederate battlecruiser |?—2490 }} Sons of Korhal battlecruiser and flagship |2491—2500 }} Sons of Korhal base of operations |2491—December 2499 2500 }} Raynor's Raiders battlecruiser and flagship |2500— }} Raynor's Raiders base of operations |2500— }} Base of Operations}} Category: Battlecruisers Category: StarCraft terran flagships Category: StarCraft II terran flagships